Wedding Day
by scullymulder123
Summary: the Ghostbuster attend a marriage of two of their own while we catch up with how some of them have been doing. If this isn't your thing or sounds boring or whatever, feel free to just not read it. This takes place maybe a year after the third Ghostbusters movie but in this false canon, the movie takes place sometime in 2007 so this is around 2008.


Wedding day- the Ghostbuster attend a marriage of two of their own while we catch up with how some of them have been doing. If this isn't your thing or sounds boring or whatever, feel free to just not read it. This takes place maybe a year after the third Ghostbusters movie but in this false canon, the movie takes place sometime in 2007 so this is around 2008.

I don't own Ghostbusters or these characters

_Warning: this involves some rather obscure characters; so don't be surprised if you have no clue who these people are. All admit it now and say that many mediums consider three of them to all be the same person and it is only in the comics (based on a line said by a character and an appearance by one of them) that they are actually considered separate individuals. It also features some characters that while not obscure to fans of the Ghostbusters franchise as a whole, will still be forgiven to those who just watched the movies and or television series's. Also one character with not much personality is just given one made up by me including one with a fat fetish. And yes, this is only my second fan fiction, first on this site, the first I did was in a notebook that I wrote when I was like, 13 so it's been awhile and I don't have much experience with writing. Neo Ghostbusters is a made up term by me as well. Also I have nothing against people with fat fetishes I just put it in their for an awkward moment, made even weirder by the fact the slimes, well, a ball of slime. Basically this is jut for fans of these characters who wanted to see these people in fan fiction even if only briefly. Finally, I have no idea why I may Bridget a strange character in this, just me getting the crack fic out of my system. For those of you unfamiliar with her, she seems to be a rather normal person in the video game sanctum of slime. _

Today was an interesting day in New York as two of its most important citizens were getting married.

Although perhaps not the people you were expecting.

The wedding was nothing particularly special despite the bride and groom to be being rather well known perhaps because when in New York, one can't be expected to get by on status alone. Also, perhaps, was the fact that the two soon to be weeded individuals were Ghostbusters, a profession that not everyone was exactly elated about. Nevertheless despite having barely over twenty members over the years (22 in total including the poor unfortunate Ghostbuster who had died in the line of duty) they were still the greatest defense against the supernatural. However, despite their efforts (not to mention the various attacks by supernatural entities the size of buildings and the damage the wrought being similarly obvious), many considered the Ghostbusters to be either no longer needed or frauds. But the couple and the guests were not here to dwell on that, they were here for an entirely different reason: watching two friends come even closer.

"I can't believe those two kids finally got together." Exclaimed Peter Venkman who was currently trying (and failing) to sneak food away from the reception table guarded by family of the couple who strictly warned him that he may eat only after the reception.

_Wham!_

"Ouch!"

"Stop that Peter you know how her family gets!" Replied an exasperated Winston Zeddemore.

"I know, I know, calm down will ya?"

As the years had gone by and the Ghostbusters got older, their reflexes may have slowed down, but do to the various running, jumping, and other athletic activities required of their profession, they were still capable of keeping up to your average person in their prime of life so after several failed attempts, few noticed Peter hastily sneak a cookie into his mouth.

One such individual however, did notice.

"Peaterr!" replied a hungry Slimer. Janine (In a bio suit of course) had somehow managed to stuff slimmer into a custom made suit that would stay on him although it would have looked nicer had it not been for the slime that still managed to soak through the clothes.

"Aww, here ya go buddy." Garret took out a chocolate bar, which despite the years, he still tended to carry on his person. Slimer opened his mouth wide and Garret mimed shooting a basket into the slime ball's open mouth.

"You gotta stop feeding him Roland. He'll get fat…er". Exclaimed Roland as he walked up to them holding a glass of Fruit Punch, s drink that he was still made fun of for drinking rather then a more expected of his age such as wine. This was contrary to the to individuals accompanying him, Samuel and Bridget.

"I don't know", replied Bridget, who had seemed to change the least in appearance of all the Ghostbusters, yet had developed some…interesting tastes including having a lifestyle some called reverse polygamy where she had three husbands of whom Gabriel was one. "You can do some pretty kinky stuff with a body of fat."

The group, including the other two members of the Extreme Ghostbusters and Neo Ghostbusters who had just arrived stared at her for a couple seconds before deciding to ignore her and move on with the conversation while Slimer moved away for fear of becoming a part of the man harem of the woman that people were calling the new Hef after she took over and greatly expanded the empire of playgirl magazine.

"Wow another wedding, we could rack up some kinda record with the number of intercompany marriages we have going on, right Kylie?' Said Eduardo as he turned to his wife of four years, Kylie.

"True, I saw Bryan eyeing that girl from the new team." Kylie and Eduardo had grown to clash with each other less over the years although they still had their fair share of friendly bouts.

"I was not!" yelled Bryan, who had been eavesdropping from halfway across the room and quickly turned around in embarrassment from how loud he had been speaking. Bryan had gone back to college and earned a communications degree and was now helping to (Slightly) improve the Ghostbusters image especially in the eyes of the cities politicians.

Over the recent years, the various Ghostbusters had taken up similar situations to help protect the Ghostbusters group from non-supernatural threats such as Reserve Ghostbuster Louis and Gabriel. Together with Louis lawyer skills, and Gabriel's previously unknown family connections to various government officials and friendship with powerful and helpful people from other countries, they had managed to keep the Ghostbusters business virtually free from any outside interference in exchange for teaching governments (In secret as to avoid public involvement with their group who many still deemed as wackos) how to avoid the supernatural and to calm them. The group was careful to avoid any sort of information regarding control, destruction, or other ill will with the supernatural as the were vary weary of it falling into the wrong hands.

"Hey guys, try to get along okay? It is their wedding after all." Raymond had remained the negotiator for over twenty years and had in fact gone in to therapy for children, always happy to bring people a few laughs.

Samuel lightly hit a glass with a fork to gather everyone's attention.

"I have just been informed that we are ready to begin so if you will all please have a seat we will begin."

Everyone gave a seat and the ceremony began.

As the couple began to walk down the isle began began whispering excitedly amongst themselves.

"Ohhhhh, Egon!" (She still has her Brooklyn accent, which I don't know how to write out) Janine exclaimed, "This is soo nice."

"Yes, despite being a fairly standard ritual among religions the way it plays out is often widely varied even among the same type of practitioners and so almost no two of these events are ever the same. Fascinating. "Egon had learned to slightly tone down the techno babble over the years as part of his growing relationship with Janine, but he still had a tendency to use longer words.

As the two of them being the best man and woman led the couple to the priest he started to talk.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God, and in the face of this company, to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honorable estate, instituted of God, signifying unto us the mystical union that is betwixt Christ and his Church: which holy estate Christ adorned and beautified with his presence and first miracle that he wrought in Cana of Galilee, and is commended of Saint Paul to be honorable among all men: and therefore is not by any to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, discreetly, advisedly, soberly, and in the fear of God. Into this holy estate these two persons present come now to be joined. If any man can show just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace".

No one spoke out of course. Although one side of the family grumbled at the others overly Christian insistence of the priest. The two families did not get along all that well but they were both going to try to get along for the sake of their kids.

The Priest continued talking but much of it was drowned out while Slimer started devouring the table until people started staring at him and he stopped, recognizing the importance of the event but still hiding some food so he could snack quietly.

Chad and Maddie, the two marrying Ghostbusters, smiled at each other.

"Chad, Wilt thou have this Woman to thy wedded wife, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love her, comfort her, honor, and keep her in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto her, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." He stated while fluttering his eyes from the flash photography. Some reporters still wanted to get the scoop on the wedding and a few of them did not respect the gentleness of the moment

"Madeline, Wilt thou have this Man to thy wedded husband, to live together after God's ordinance in the holy estate of Matrimony? Wilt thou love him, comfort him, honor, and keep him in sickness and in health; and, forsaking all others, keep thee only unto him, so long as ye both shall live?"

"I will." She stated also slightly fluttering her eyes from the flash photography.

The priest continued with his speech and Egon and Janine gave their friends and associates their rings while the priest continued his speech.

Then the two exchanged rings.

More talking followed which actually began to get kind of boring and some people kinda drifted off at that point except for Egon who was sitting there intently watching for any change in the standard procedure of the wedding to document. The narrator, in the interest of not simply continuing to copy and paste wedding speech and trying to be slightly less unoriginal did not describe what the priest said.

"Jesus, will someone please stop those #$*ing! Paparazzi!" Chad exclaimed while Maddie exclaimed her sentiments with similar language.

"Sorry." They both quickly apologized to the startled priest.

Rachel, a former student of Egon's who was also an incredibly powerful magic user and still retained some of her abilities and who was also, ironically, the half sister of Gozer, apparently echoed their sentiments and shortly after people came to escort the offending paparazzi out, she subtly waved her hands and the memory cards burst from their cameras, much to their surprise.

After things had settled down the priest got to the Final line.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife."

He didn't even finish his speech when they kissed each other to applause from the crowd.

Everyone rushed forward to congratulate them when someone jokingly asked.

So if all goes well can we be expected to get invitations to a baby birth or is that a private thing?"

Hope you had at least seen this story as a little interesting, I just wanted to showcase some characters that I felt have not really been featured that much in Ghostbusters fan fiction. Looking back, as I submit this, I do find that I may have been unintentionally trying to show off my knowledge making me come across as a dork. (Yes the dead Ghostbuster was a thing mentioned by peter in one of the games although there is still some debate among the like forty (Made up number) people who know of it whether or not Peter was joking.) and Rachel Unglighter was a character as well. She did don a proton pack although she can not really be considered a Ghostbuster despite the way she was advertised as she merely helped them out and never joined them in any employment form contrary to Louis who was in fact made a reserve Ghostbuster and Janine as their secretary and whom some say was put on their reserve Ghostbuster status. I know this sounds like fanfic but look it up, it's true. Read and review.

Anyway, sorry about that.

If anyone has anything against Christian weddings.. well, too bad.

That happens to be the main type of wedding in that area so I just went with that, doesn't really mean anything.


End file.
